50 Shades of Dean Ambrose
by poetic heart 75
Summary: You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey? Well, this is 50 Shades of Dean Ambrose. What happens when Jenna, an average girl meets Mr. Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose and finds out he has a whole other side of him. Incase you haven't already figured it out, there will be explicit sex in the future. This is the warning.
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades of Dean Ambrose

You know him as one of the most dominating men in the WWE today. They've called him The Lunatic Fringe and they've called him Jon Moxley. They've called him Dean Ambrose. I know him simply as Jon. Jon and I have a special relationship that nobody else knows about. You see, I signed a disclosure that said I wouldn't talk about our relationship outside of certain circles. Jon doesn't want anyone in the WWE to find out about his secret relationship with me.

Yeah. He knows I wrote this. He gave me permission to tell our story. He doesn't want me to feel like I'm some sort of cheap, dirty secret that should never be shared because what we have is quite beautiful and you'd be surprised at how sweet he actually is under that whole Dean Ambrose image of his. Let me start from the beginning and give you an idea of how we met.

I'm your average normal every day white American 38 year old woman with average normal every day needs, wants and desires. I'm not any different from anyone else walking down the street. I don't have drop dead, bombshell looks or a smoking hot to die for body. I'm just human to me anyway. I have brunette hair and natural green eyes. I'm a casual dresser who prefers jeans and T-shirts to skirts and dresses, but I've been known to dress to kill on occasions. I'm not much of a make- up wearing person either. My idea of dressing up is putting on some lipstick and blush. In other words, I'm a plain Jane. I have a best friend, Julie who is into the WWE and she got me watching RAW and Smack down with her and before I knew it, I'm hooked on these shows and cheering for the guys in the ring just as much as she is. I considered myself a Rollins girl when I first saw The Shield come out. I still do like Seth Rollins. There's just something about Dean Ambrose that sucked me in. Maybe it was his blue eyes or his dirty blonde hair. The way he'd come out there and just take control of the whole situation in the ring like it was the most natural thing to him. Then the outfits went from long sleeved shirts and black pants to short sleeved shirts and vests. Roman's small shoulder tattoo turned into a whole arm piece and then a chest piece and the vests got smaller. Roman cut his performance shirt closer so it showed his new ink off. Seth lost the sleeves all together and Dean lost the vest and the sleeves. That's when I noticed that his arms were getting more muscular and he was getting into better shape. His ring skills got better and he didn't seem as stiff out there compared to the other two. Roman seemed to be more comfortable out in the ring too.

My best friend Julie decided to invite me to go for a girl's night out to blow off some steam in Las Vegas. I'd had a tough week at work and figured what the hell? We made plans to go stay at the Mandalay Bay Casino and it just so happened on that same weekend there was a WWE Event planned at the Mandalay Bay Performance Center. Of course we got tickets now that Julie has turned me into a Shield Girl I had to experience the whole live WWE experience. I'm excited about going to my first WWE Event. We go and we watch the event. All my favorites were represented that night The Shield went up against The Wyatt's and won. Randy Orton took on Seth Rollins and Seth beat him. Dean Ambrose came out there and beat Kane. It was awesome. We got seats that were right up against the barricade and we were on the side The Shield came down so I got to touch all three of them. Dean even gave me a half smirk smile as he hopped over the barricade.

So, it's after the show and I had stopped and bought myself a Hounds of Justice T-shirt and a program. There were a ton of people trying to make their way to the exit. I figured that was the perfect way to buy us a little bit of time so we could beat the crowd. That's all good in theory, but we had to follow the crowd anyway. It's all good. It gave me and Julie some time to calm down our hormones. We finally got out of the performance center and into the mall area. I told Julie I needed one of those yard frozen drinks after that experience. So, we walked over to Fat Tuesdays and got ourselves a yard of a drink called Pink Panther. If you've never been to Las Vegas or the Mandalay Bay Casino, this place is huge. There's damn near a whole mall between the actual casino and the performance center where the concerts and stuff are held. There's a frozen drink bar called Fat Tuesdays and they sell frozen alcoholic drinks. A yard is pretty tall and between me and Julie both, we share it. If I were to finish this thing by myself I'd be drunk off my ever loving ass. They also have human sized drinks in normal cups too, but we like to share the yard.

Little did I know at that same exact moment, there was someone watching my every move.

_Dean POV_

I'd just finished wrestling up against the Devil's Favorite Demon, Kane and won. That in itself is crazy because Kane is one of the toughest competitors in the WWE. There's a reason why you see guys with that "Oh shit, not him" face when that red smoke goes off and he comes down the ramp. He's tough. Did I already say that? I'm not very good at talking about myself outside of the ring. Anyway, I went to the back to shower and change into my street clothes. I live in Las Vegas so for me, I was on a rare weekend off and I was home. All I had to do was grab my bag with my stuff and hop in a taxi to go home. But, I wasn't going home in a taxi. I was putting my stuff in the trunk of my own car. I planned on going and doing some drinking and gambling, but I didn't want to look like an alcoholic and go out by myself so I called a group of my boys to come down and meet me at Mandalay Bay.

I called my friend Robert and I told him that I had spotted the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in the front row by the barricade tonight. Of course, you know how men are. Robert didn't believe one word coming out of my mouth. He said it sounded like any other time I'd found some woman attractive. I swear to everyone reading this she's different. She's not just some rail skinny broad with big tits and tons of make-up. She's classy looking and gorgeous. You know the natural beauty type. All she has to do is roll out of bed and shower and she looks good to me. I made it my mission that night to find this woman and make her mine. I don't usually chase after random women I see at the shows, but this is Vegas and I know she probably hasn't gotten very far away yet. She maybe has a good 10 minute start on me and the inside of this casino is huge. I'm bound to run into her somewhere. I check all the usual spots like the backstage area where most of the meet and greets are done before the events. Then down by the concession stands and even out by the restrooms. Well, they obviously cleared this place out pretty damn quick cuz I sure as hell didn't see her or her friend with the flaming red hair. I wouldn't be able to miss her if they were even still hanging out together.

Where would I go after a show if I were hanging in Vegas with my boys? Well, I'd want a drink that's for damn sure. So, maybe they headed down towards Fat Tuesdays. I headed down there and sure enough, leaning up against the bar in her black True Religion Jeans and a matching black shirt is that flaming red headed friend of hers. So, I look to the left of Miss Red and there she is in all her beauty her green eyes twinkling with humor and her brunette hair slightly curled and hanging on her shoulders. I smiled as I watched her take a drink from the green straw in her drink and pass it to Miss Red.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I've got it reversed here with the older woman and the younger man. I think it has erotic appeal in itself. A lot of younger guys are attracted to older women all the time and I'm taking a chance with it not being a Diva he meets too. It makes it feel more like the average woman has a chance with a superstar. Hey us older chicks can be erotic too. Thank you for all the reviews and stuff. Give it some time. The good stuff will come out and you won't even realize it's an older woman and a younger man here. If I'm good with my details you'll just imagine it's you and Dean Ambrose together. Hey! Enjoy the story and feel free to leave more comments, critiques, feedback, reviews or just plane ideas.

No, I didn't say that out loud. She was over by the bar and I was a bit away from her. So, if she heard me, she'd probably have to have bionic ears to hear over the noise and music playing. Now, Miss Red and beautiful are passing my direction. I kept quiet not wanting to freak her out by thinking some random douche was trying to hit on her in a bar of all things.

Julie: "This drink tastes like adult Kool-Aid. You'd never know there was any alcohol in it."

Jenna: "Yeah. That's the kind you have to watch out for cuz it'll hit you hard. Why do you think sweet drinks have names like "Adios" and "Hurricane"? Cuz they will run you over like a Hurricane and make you say "Adios" to your sobriety."

Julie: "This is Vegas. How many sober people to do you know come here and not want to get drunk?"

Jenna: "They do exist. Let's see recovering alcoholics for one. People who don't like to drink like Punk and his little Straight Edge friends he hangs out with. How about elderly people on medication? They can't drink."

Julie: "All right, I get the picture. Relax, have some more."

She passes the cup back to me and I start laughing.

Jenna: "Ooh, The Walking Dead. I have to try that machine."

Julie: "All right, I'm going to go over here and play Grease."

Jenna: "OK. Good luck."

Julie: "You too."

She goes to her favorite machine and leaves Jenna with the big tall drink. Now, my beautiful seems to be having some good luck with her favorite The Walking Dead slot machine here. So, I decide I'm going to be bold. I've had a couple Jack and cokes and I'm feeling braver then I was earlier when they had just walked by me. I'm not usually the type who makes the first move. But, I've decided to make an exception for her. Suddenly, she gives an excited "Whoo" as she hits a large jack pot on the machine.

Dean: "Nice work, darling. You got the Daryl Dixon jackpot."

Jenna: "Thank you. This will pay off my trip here plus some."

"That's a good thing when you get a little extra like that."

Jenna: "Oh yeah. I could use the little extra too."

"My name is Jon."

I offer my hand to her in a polite hand shake. She hasn't looked up to see my face or recognize my voice as Dean Ambrose yet. I'm playing off the fact that she's just treating me like a human and not getting all "Oh my God" over my staus.

Jenna: "Hello Jon. My name is Jenna."

She shakes my hand and looks up to make eye contact finally. She does the double take and finally the light goes off in her head and she makes the connection.

Jenna: "You're Dean Ambrose."

Dean: "Guilty as charged. I was enjoying a rare moment of human conversation with someone outside of work."

Jenna: "Oh don't worry. We're still having a human conversation. I just realized where I'd seen your face before."

Dean: "It's cool. I don't mind that you recognize me from earlier tonight in the ring. That's why I do what I do. So I can attract beautiful women's attention."

Jenna starts laughing. That was the last reaction I expected. Suddenly, I had a whole other out-look on what our future held. She needed to be trained to be mine. I could think of so many different ways to keep her in line if she decided to just laugh in my face like that again. I'm not a violent man. I'd never strike a woman in public other than the usual horse play that guys and girls do together. My mother raised a gentlemen who treated women with respect, but I have a dark side and it's a fun dark side. Just ask any one of my others.

Jenna: "Was that a cheesy pick up line?"

Dean: "No. I don't use cheesy pick- up lines. I do use the WWE to attract beautiful women. It's a perk when you've been in the business as long as I have."

Suddenly, her phone buzzes off in her pocket and she damn near jumps out of her seat.

Jenna: "She picks a quiet time when the game isn't making any noise to vibrate my leg."

Dean: "Go ahead and answer her. It's all right."

Jenna: "Thank you, I think I will answer my own phone."

She smiles at me to let me know she's just being smart. I like them feisty like that. This will be my first older woman though. I know she's got to be in her early 30's late 20's. That makes me feel even more powerful. She has no idea the kind of man that hides behind the blue eyes.

Jenna: "It's my best friend Julie. We're here in Vegas together. She's over there by the Amazon Fishing game."

She points to the flaming red head that I nick named "Miss Red" at the bar.

Dean: "That's very safe. You shouldn't be in a place like this by yourself. It's dangerous around here."

Jenna: "Yeah, if you're a stupid drunk ass bitch who's not paying attention to things. It can get real ugly real quick. I know my limits and I know how to keep an eye on my money and not bring huge attention to my wins. I don't go anywhere alone."

Dean: "Good girl."

Jenna: "I'm 38 years old. This isn't my first rodeo."

Dean: "Oh wow. I didn't see that one coming. I'm 28. We're 10 years apart."

Jenna: "I know. I figured that one out for myself. Oh Lord, Julie is texting a hole in my leg."

Dean: "And what is Miss Julie saying that is so important?"

Jenna: "Well, first she had to fan girl out on me and say "That's Dean fucking Ambrose" to which I replied "No, you don't say. I thought it was Roman Reigns." Then she gave me a "Ha ha funny" and said she'd come over here. Besides, I have custody of the shared drink."

Of which she takes a long drink from obviously using the alcohol to relieve any awkward feelings she may have. I could see the pink content in the clear plastic glass was half way gone. So, either she's a big drinker or Julie did a number before leaving it with her. Either way this was going to be an easy sell to get her to become mine. She has no idea what's going through my mind.

Dean: "Wow, you've put a good dent in that."

Jenna: "Oh no. Julie has been helping me. There's no way I could drink all that by myself I'd be in trouble."

Dean: "I'm a Jack and coke or beer guy. I've been drinking Jack and Coke tonight."

Jenna: "I like drinking that too. The only thing I can't really drink is beer. I don't like the taste of it and I can't drink Apple anything. I got sick of Green Apple puckers when I was in college and it's never been the same since."

At this point, Miss Red shows up.

Julie: "Hey girl, you disappeared with our drink."

Jenna: "Dude, you knew where I was. Jon, I'd like for you to meet Julie. Julie, this is my friend Jon."

She holds out her hand.

Julie: "Hello Jon. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face finally. I've watched Dean Ambrose out there in the ring forever it feels like."

Dean: "It's all right to call me, Dean. I don't get mad."

Julie: "You introduced yourself as Jon so that's what I will call you outside of WWE Events. Come Summer Slam you become Dean Ambrose again."

Dean: "You've got yourself a deal, Darling."

Jenna starts laughing again. This time I know she's laughing because of some WWE related memory that's flooding back to her with every use of "Darling" in a sentence. I can't help if they scripted one of the words I actually call people in real life. At least I'm not calling her Miss Red right?

Julie: "Wow, he actually talks that way."

Dean: "To an extent. I leave the mouthy side of Ambrose behind those double doors when I hit the parking lot. I've experienced too many colorful situations when I let that side fly and let's just say the WWE suits wouldn't be happy with me."

Jenna: "You're secrets are safe here."


	3. Chapter 3

I smile and laugh. She has no idea what secrets are hiding inside of me. She will soon know me very well. I can still feel it. I have to hold back so I don't freak her out. She doesn't know me from Adam and she's cautious of random people she meets. She doesn't buy into the whole "Hey it's Dean Ambrose. He's cool." thing. She's still in the "This random dude I just picked up in a casino" stage.

Julie: "Are you trying to convince us that you're a bit of a bad boy in real life too?"

Dean: "I'm not convincing anyone of anything. You can come to your own conclusions after tonight."

Julie: "Well, so far I've come to the conclusion you have a beautiful smile."

Dean: "Thank you. You're sexy yourself there."

Julie: "You're welcome and thank you too."

Jenna: "All right, this isn't going to turn into some kinky threesome tonight, is it? Because I've known this woman since I was in high school and I'm not trying to get down like that."

She was totally joking. I could tell by the way her eyes lit up and that sly smile of hers. I was only interested in making one woman mine tonight. I'm very monogamous with my partners. I don't share. I won't share Jenna with anyone. She'll find that out. Julie seemed to be getting in on the flirting though. It's all right just because she flirts doesn't mean she wants to have a kinky threesome as Jenna joked. Now it's time to test the waters a little. So far it seems the attraction is very mutual with Jenna and I. The 15 year old boy inside me is going "Dude, you've totally landed an older chick. This is awesome." And the grown man in me is saying "You'd better put a cage on that little boy. It's time to be a man" and my secret side is saying "I wonder what she'd look like naked in the middle of the room tied up" I'd make her call me "Sir". Yeah, I know. It's a little been there done that, but we'd work on the pet names once she agreed to be mine.

I decided to let out a little of the lunatic they'd got to know and love in the ring.

Dean: "Oh yeah. I'm into banging random older chicks in casino lobbies. I have a big kinky room upstairs. I was waiting for two wiling victims to follow me blind upstairs so I can ravish your bodies and make you never forget me."

Jenna: "Oh my. Hello Jon Moxley."

She starts smiling like the cat that swallowed the cannery and puts her arm around me. Apparently she likes that. Good. I'm winning.

Dean: "You don't want to unleash Mox in here."

Jenna: "And why not? I like the Lunatic Fringe in the ring. He's hot in his little grey tank top and tight ass hugging jeans."

Dean: "You like my ass, huh."

Jenna: "Yes. Yes I do. I'm not afraid to tell you that."

Dean: "You have no idea what you're asking of me but you're about to find out."

Julie is giving Jenna the look of approval. Good, that means she trusts me. Now, if I could get her to leave me alone with Jenna so I could ask her properly to be mine things would go a lot faster. For now, I'll be the party boy that Jenna is attracted to. A loud ear piercing whistle is heard from across the casino and I look up to find my friend Robert waving our direction.

Robert: "Jon."

Dean: "Hey man. What's up?"

I hug him and he checks out the two women I'm walking with.

Robert: "Looks like you found yourself two drinking buddies for the evening."

Dean: "Yeah. I did. Jenna, Julie this is my best friend Robert."

Jenna: "Hello Robert. I'm Jenna."

She shakes his hand.

Julie: "Hello Robert. I'm Julie."

She shakes his hand also and he introduces himself to them.

Robert: "Dude, where did you find these two?"

This is Robert speech for "Which one do I get tonight?" I'm not a dating service so if he finds a connection with Julie, then that's on him and her as long as he stays away from Jenna.

Dean: "They were at the show tonight. I ran into them at Fat Tuesdays."

Robert: "Nice. So, what's on the agenda for the evening?"

Jenna: "The usual typical Vegas evening. We stroll the strip and gamble at different casinos until we get tired or drunk and want to go to sleep. "

Robert: "Sounds like a plan to me. Julie, may I be your man for the night?"

He holds out his arm to Julie like they're on a date and Julie starts laughing. Everything is working out just perfect. Now, how long before Robert decides he wants to separate from Jenna and I and get to know his new lady friend. You'd have to be blind not to see as the night went on that Robert and Julie had serious chemistry going on together. He even paid for her dinner when we went to eat at The Sugar Factory. I've never seen Robert pay for a woman he just met. He's usually too worried about how long it was going to take to get her out of her pants and into his bed naked. Julie seemed to be working on his gentlemen side. Julie excused herself from us and Robert had excused himself to go use the bathroom leaving me and Jenna alone at last.

Dean: "Alone at last, Miss Jenna."

Jenna: "Yes we are and I just want you to know that I'm having a wonderful evening so far."

Dean: "I aim to please as always."

Jenna: "So, what's up with Robert?"

Dean: "Robert and I have been friends since high school. We lost contact for a little while and hooked up again when I moved out here to Vegas. He's a bit of a playboy. He loves women of all ages, shapes, sizes and colors. He's a stand up dude with a very well hidden gentlemen side. I think he and Julie have some chemistry going on together."

Jenna: "I was picking up on that too. I also get the impression that it wasn't coincidence that they both miraculously had to pee at the same exact time."

Dean: "Yeah guys don't usually follow women to the bathroom. So, I don't think that was anything more than the men's room is across from the ladies room. Unless Julie is the type who jumps guys in dark corners at random."

Jenna: "Oh no. She'd never do that with someone she just met. She's got more class then that."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean: "I'm more interested in getting to know more about you. So far, I know you're 38 and you're a huge WWE fan and that you know a little bit about the CZW circuit because you called me Jon Moxley when I started talking like I was a huge pervert earlier."

Jenna: "No. I wouldn't say I'm familiar with the CZW circuit because I've never been or seen it. I know Jon Moxley because I became a Shield girl and I followed the Dean Ambrose story. So, my knowledge of CZW is from You Tube and the Jon Moxley Story DVD I watched. I know at least that much about Seth Rollins and Tyler Black too."

Dean: "That's cool too. So, you know that I like to drink and act a little insane once in a-while."

Jenna: "Yes and I love the Lunatic Fringe side of you. I bought a shirt that says Unstable because it said Dean Ambrose on the back of it. Now, how many people are going to wear a shirt that says that in public and not worry about people giving them the "Why the hell are you advertising that?" stare."

Dean: "Apparently there are quite a few. I've seen them at the events."

Jenna: "That's different at events. They expect us to wear those at the events."

Dean: "You make a point. So, I've been over here flirting up a huge storm with you and I haven't even bothered to ask you if you have a man in your life."

Jenna: "The answer to that would be "no". No I don't have a man in my life. I'm single. How about you? Any love interests in your life?"

Is there a more magical word then "I'm single" coming from her? I haven't heard it yet.

Dean: "No. No love interests in my life and I am aware of the Renee Young roomers that are running ramped among the WWE Universe. There is no truth to any of that shit. Don't get me wrong she is a beautiful woman and she's very sweet. I don't date people I work with and that would be awkward."

Jenna: "No need to explain to me. I just don't want to step on anyone's toes."

Dean: "You have nothing to worry about, beautiful."

_Jenna POV_

I loved the way he kept calling me beautiful. It made me feel like the most special person in the world. I felt like Jon and I had known each other for years. He was so comfortable to sit there with. The way he had his arm draped around me and he kept playing with my hair. At one point, he just at random, wrapped a piece of my hair around his finger and sniffed it. He must've liked the smell of my shampoo because the next thing I know, he randomly placed a kiss on the top of my head. I had lost track of how long Julie and Robert had been gone. Then my leg vibrated with a message from Julie.

Jenna: "I really need to stop putting my phone in that pocket. It startles me every time."

"Robert and I want to be alone. He says he gave Dean Money for the bill. I'll call you later."

Jenna: "Did Robert give you money for the bill?"

Dean: "Yeah. He gave me money for their half. Why do you ask?"

Jenna: "Well, Julie just text me and said that her and Robert want to be alone and that he gave you money for the bill. I was just making sure that's all squared away so you're not stiffed by him."

Dean: "Oh that would never happen, beautiful. It's all taken care of. How long do you plan on staying in Las Vegas?"

Jenna: "We're here for a week at least. We just got in last night."

Dean: "Perfect. I have the week off. So, would you like to get together again tomorrow?"

Jenna: "Yeah. I'd love to get together again tomorrow. That would be awesome."

Dean: "Since Robert and Julie want to be alone. What do you say we get out of here and go back to my place?"

Jenna: "You want to take me to your place."

Dean: "Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

Jenna: "Oh maybe you don't want some stranger in your house and knowing where you live."

Dean: "You're not "Some stranger", Jenna. I've been getting to know you all night long."

Jenna: "Do you often take women you just meet back to your place on the first night?"

Dean: "No, just the ones I like and you happen to be someone I like."

Jenna: "You like me. That's good because I like you too."

His eyes twinkled when he smiled and I loved the way his face lit up when he looked at me. I didn't care at this point that we had only known each other a little less than 12 hours. I grabbed my purse and followed him to pay the bill. My heart was saying "This is so right. Trust this feeling." So, I trusted my feelings and I trusted Jon the perfect gentlemen. He paid the bill and allowed me to walk ahead of him since there was no door for him to hold open for me to walk through. I felt his eyes dancing over my body. He was defiantly checking out my ass. I smiled to myself. I have to admit this was fun. I never really dated anyone younger than me before and he was making me feel like I'm on top of the world. I got ahead of him because a group of people cut in front of us and he made an effort to come up behind me and put his arms around my waist. We aren't even a couple, but you'd never know it by seeing this from an outside point of view. I saw the women smile and the guys mentally give him the "Yeah. She's hot dude" nod of approval.

He nuzzled his nose in my neck and sniffed my perfume then proceeded to put soft kisses on my neck. I know I had to have sighed out loud enough for him to hear it. He was so gentle with me and sweet. The total opposite of what I saw on RAW as Dean Ambrose. Now, don't get me wrong. He has a party side to him and he can have fun, but right now he was just trying to love me.

Dean: "Have you ever made out on The Vegas Strip before?"

Jenna: "Nope. I've never made out in Vegas period."

Dean: "Oooh, I like the idea of a Virgin in my hands."

Jenna: "Honey, you have no idea what you're playing with."

Dean: "No, beautiful. It's you who has no idea what you're playing with. You should be careful."

Jenna: "Why? What are you going to do?"

I turn to face him to show him I won't back down from whatever challenge he was going to give me right now. I could see that smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He wanted to show me something and he wanted to do it right now, but he kept an eye on the people passing by.

Dean: "Wouldn't you just love to know what I'm up to."

Jenna: "Yes. Yes I would because I sure can't read you right now. You're half joking and half got that Lunatic Fringe smirk on your face."

Dean: "That's because I'm thinking on my feet as we go here."

Jenna: "You're so weird. First you ask me if I've ever made out on the Vegas Strip and I basically accept your challenge and you start staring at the people walking by like they're going to give 2 shits about what we're doing out here. It's Vegas. Half of the people passing us aren't going to remember and the other half don't care."

There's that smirk again and that "I'm up to something" look in his eye.

Dean: "You're damn right they don't care about what we're doing and if they did, fuck them. This is about you and me and what we want to do together. It's the way you challenged me with that "You have no idea what you're playing with" tone to your voice."

Jenna: "The same tone you answered me with. So, put your money where your mouth is, Ambrose. Take me to your make out spot and let's see what happens."


	5. Chapter 5

We walk up the outdoor escalator that leads to the walk way above Las Vegas Blvd that separates New York New York and MGM Grand Casinos. This is a main walk way that everyone uses to cross over busy traffic on the streets. There are some people who are doing side things for money along the walk way including homeless asking for money and of course the main human traffic going between the casinos and the side-walk below. I'm suddenly carried into one of the more covered tunnel areas of the bridge with fewer people around and no homeless people hanging around.

Dean: "You're about to see what happens when you challenge me."

Jenna: "This is your challenge, remember?"

He presses me up against the wall of the tunnel with his body. I can feel he's turned on. This was about to get really interesting considering we were both wearing pants. This may have been a good time to wear one of my skirts I owned, but I had no idea I was going to be thrown against the wall like this.

Dean: "And you agreed to it. So you want to get crazy, huh."

He held my hands above my head and started trailing kisses down the side of my neck.

Jenna: "Yeah. I want to get crazy."

Dean: "Let's get nuts."

His lips crashed against mine and we started passionately kissing. His hands were all over my body at once. I hardly had time to register one sensation before he was making me feel another. He pushed his tongue into my willing mouth and we battled back and forth for control. I grabbed his hair and he braced his arm against the wall holding us both up. He slid his free hand under my shirt and before I knew it he was under my bra. I hoped to God there were no security cameras in this little dark tunnel area. Granted, he wasn't removing any of my clothes, but I felt naked enough with his hands touching me.


	6. Chapter 6

I moved my hands inside his pants so I could grab his ass. He made his voice sound lustful.

Dean: "So, how crazy are you willing to take this in this little rabbit hole?"

Jenna: "I'm willing to go all the way like a couple of teenagers."

He pulls a condom out of his pocket. I'm half surprised he was carrying it on him. Maybe he was looking for a quick fuck that night.

Jenna: "Oh wow. I wasn't expecting you to pull that out of your pocket."

Dean: "A boy scout is always prepared. All the way you say?"

He waves the condom for emphasis and I give him a wicked grin.

Jenna: "Hell yeah. All the way baby."

I help him roll the condom on and he pulls my pants down and my body around his waist. I hang on to the wall for support.

Dean: "I got you, Jenna. You're OK."

I let myself go so he supports us against the wall and my orgasm intensifies. I tried not to be too loud so we didn't attract attention to ourselves, but it was hard to do. He felt so good and so warm inside me.

Dean: "Slow calm deep breaths."

I tried to calm my breathing through the intense pleasure and it seemed to be working until he grabbed me closer.

Dean: "I'm going to cum at the same time you do. Are you ready?"

Jenna: "Yes."

Dean: "On 3 One… two…. three."

He thrusts into me hard and we both come together. That's the first time I've experienced an orgasm at the same time as the man. I never thought a younger man could teach me anything. At 38 you've pretty much been there done that with damn near everything. Apparently, I haven't been THERE with him.

Jenna: "Holy fucking shit, Jon. That was intense as hell."

Dean: "What can I say? I like to fuck hard."

Jenna: "I've heard that somewhere before. I like being fucked hard."

We put our clothes back on and recovered a minute before surfacing from our rabbit hole as he called it. My legs actually felt a little wobbly, but I recovered quickly.

Jenna: "So, you're car or a taxi?"

Dean: "My car, but we have to walk to the performance center parking lot. It's parked behind the performance center."

Jenna: "That's fine. I can walk over there."

Dean: "Are you sure? You were wobbly for a minute there."

Jenna: "I am more than good to go. Are you?"

Dean: "Yeah. Sobriety wise too."

I get my land legs back and we start walking towards the performance center parking lot. Jon fishes out his keys and beeps his car alarm. A black Toyota Camry lights up and I laugh.

Dean: "What's so funny?"

Jenna: "You're such a normal human being. There's nothing flashy about you at all. I half expected an Audi to light up."

Dean: "Shit, I wish. I don't spend enough time home to drive something flashy. I'm gone 300 days a year."

He holds the door open for me and I get in the car. He gets in on the driver's side and puts on his seat belt. He makes sure I'm seat belted in too. We head to his place away from the strip scene.

For a guy who says he's on the road 300 days a year his house is big. He has a two car garage and a nice front yard from what I see when we pull up in the drive way.

Dean: "Are you allergic to animals?"

Jenna: "Nope. I love animals."

Dean: "Good because I have a dog and she loves people."

Jenna: "I hope she loves me."

He unlocks the front door and instantly an excited golden retriever comes bouncing up to us barking her greeting and wagging her tail.

Dean "Jenna, this is Justice. Justice, this is Jenna."

Jenna: "Hi Justice. She's beautiful."

Dean: "Yes she is. I raised her from a puppy and now she's huge."

She comes over and starts licking my hand like "Why aren't you petting me?" So I did just that and started petting her. She sniffed around me so she could get to know me."

Dean: "You're officially in. Justice likes you."

Jenna: "Good. That means I won't lose a foot if I get up in the middle of the night to pee."

He goes into the kitchen to feed her and we both follow.

Jenna: "OK. I have to ask why you named her Justice."

Dean: "I like hearing Roman call her name."

I start laughing. He had to be joking. Why would he name is dog something he could hear Roman yell out? That's just weird. Unless he likes Roman a little bit more than just being his travel buddy wink wink.

Jenna: "Is there something about you and Roman's relationship I need to know before we go any further?"

Dean: "Oh hell no. Ewe, that's like trying to hook up with your brother or cousin. That's just sick."

Jenna: "OK. I was just asking cuz that sounded a little weird."

Dean: "That was purely a joke nothing meant by it. All though, if I were to swing that way, I'd do it for Randy in a minute."

Jenna: "Oh my God. Ok, I can officially never watch you and Randy wrestle the same again. Thank you."

Dean: "Hey since we're being honest and I know that will never happen because you don't get any more straight and narrow then him."

Jenna: "I figured you named Justice after the Hounds of Justice."

Dean: "That would be the million dollar answer."


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna: "So was she a rescue dog or just a gift."

Dean: "She's a rescue dog of course. I never buy pets. I don't feel like that's right. There are millions of animals at shelters that need love too."

Jenna: "Wow, Dean Ambrose the animal rights supporter. You go dude. I'm all about that too. I have three Siamese cats."

Dean: "Let me guess, a fat one, a two-toned fur one and a crazy one that won't listen to you."

He gets a bottle of champagne out of the fridge and two glasses and I start laughing.

Jenna: "No. No two-toned fur or fat cat, but I do have a lunatic. The other two are his sisters."

Dean: "Really. How do you figure your cat is a lunatic? They have kitty crazies you know. It's in their DNA."

He offers me a glass and I take it.

Jenna: "Thank you. Yes. They do have kitty crazies as you call it. They run around the house at random when they feel like it."

Dean: "OK. I have a question for you."

Jenna: "I didn't do it."

Dean: "Cute. That's not what I was going to ask."

Jenna: "I know. I was being silly."

Dean: "Now, what I'm about to ask you is very important, but it's also a little out of left field."

Jenna: "Ok shoot. I'm open to it."

Dean: "How would you rate your sexuality?"

Jenna: "Rate my sexuality like how attractive I think I am or my sexuality as in how I am in bed."

Dean: "Your sexuality as in how you are in bed. What's your style? That type of thing."

Jenna: "Hmm, well on a scale of 1-10 my attractive level I feel is a 5. My attraction to you is off the scale at a 20. As for how I am in bed I haven't gotten any complaints. I gave you a taste of what I am capable of back on that crossway. My style is versatile depending on my moods. I can be hearts and flowers romantic with the warm bubble bath and champagne or I can be greet you at the door naked spontaneous."

Dean: "OK. How would you rate your level of kinky?"

Jenna: "My level of kinky? I'd have to admit it's at a 0. I have no experience with Kinky sex. Unless you count whip cream and ice. I've also had my hands tied with a scarf."

Dean: "So, you'd pretty much describe your sex life as basic vanilla."

Jenna: "Yes. It's total vanilla. I read about kinky sex in books all the time. Hence the "I fuck hard" reference when I said I'd heard that before."

Dean: "Ah yes. I've heard that somewhere before too. It's a good motto."

Jenna: "As long as you're not 50 shades of fucked up we're good."

Dean: "Let's just say that the Jonathan Good home story isn't exactly a Better Homes and Gardens feature in a magazine."

Jenna: "So I've heard. I also wondered how much of that was true and how much of it was just fodder that you wanted the WWE universe to believe so Dean Ambrose looked like a lunatic that nobody could touch."

Dean: "Let's just say if it sounded like it was exaggerated it probably was. I never did jail time in Mexico and I never beat a man to death. I don't know mob people and I never actually stabbed anyone with that fork. It just looked that way for the audience."

Jenna: "Duh, I figured that one out for myself. You like to make yourself out to look like your 50 shades of crazy when you're just a regular human being."

Dean: "That's our secret though. I don't want anyone to ever find out that I am an actual human being. They might treat me like one."

Jenna: "The nerve of us to treat you like a human being. How dare we be so normal?"

Dean: "Tell me about you. You know all this fodder about me. Let me in on some things about you."

Jenna: "You want the 411. Well, my name is Jenna McKinley and I am 38 years old. I live in Long Beach, California and I have two best friends who live out here in Las Vegas that I come to see quite often. I've never been married and I have no kids. I only have 3 cats Jade, Rose and Dean. Dean is the resident lunatic as the older brother of the two girls. I work as a journalist for the Press Telegram in Long Beach. I mostly cover local events and news. I've done interviews with mostly local talents. I don't do tabloid journalism and I don't do stalker paparazzi pictures. So you're safe there."


	8. Chapter 8

I pride myself on honest journalism even though it can be a double edge sword with some of the not so honest reporters out there. Now tell me about you."

Dean: "Well, the real me is nothing like the Lunatic Fringe and is nothing like Jon Moxley. I don't drink as much as I did back then and I stopped doing blow and pills years ago. I'm 28 years old and my real name is Jonathan Good. I became Dean Ambrose because I basically retired Jon Moxley when I left the CZW and decided I wanted a better life. Why Dean Ambrose? There weren't very many guys named Dean in the WWE and there were way too many Jon's so that's how he was born. I admired Randy Orton a lot growing up and mimicked his moves some times. As I grew into my own character I developed Jon Moxley who was basically a psycho who tortured his victims with a serving fork and everyone thought was nuts. As I mentioned earlier, my home life wasn't exactly the Brady Bunch. My mother is an ex addict, alcoholic and a lesbian. My father left us at a very young age and I later found out that he is a very violent and nasty man. That left a lot of scars on me that led to the abuse of alcohol and drugs. I hit rock bottom when I was wrestling in Puerto Rico. I'm grateful that pro wrestling saved my life and that I got all that shit out of my system at a young age and now I'm on my way to the top."

Jenna: "Wow. I have it good compared to that. My parents are still married after 40 years. No abuse or sexuality issues. I've never done drugs, but I like to drink within reason."

Dean: "Are you straight and narrow?"

Jenna: "Nope. I have curves, hills and bumps. I'm open minded and experimental. My motto is I'll try anything once. If I don't like it, nobody got hurt and I'm done."

Dean: "Me too. Only I like to get physical a little bit."

Jenna: "How physical is physical because I have limits. I don't do anal and I don't do suspension. That just looks painful. I also don't do caning."

Dean smiles a huge wicked smile from ear to ear and his eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Dean: "Yeah. I can live with those limits."

Jenna: "Should I draw up my Hard Limits and come up with a safe word for you, Mr. Ambrose."

Dean: "Hell yeah. Damn, you make my name sound sexy when you say it like that."

Jenna: "Do you prefer Mr. Good or Mr. Ambrose?"

Dean: "I prefer Mr. Ambrose when we're getting physical."

Jenna: "Mr. Ambrose it is, sir."

Dean hands me a red notebook and a pen and damn near dances over to sit next to me at the kitchen island. I thought I was being flirty when I brought up Hard Limits. He obviously is really interested in trying some things with me. I can do kinky fuckery with Dean. So, I pick up the pen and notebook.

Jenna: "All right, here's the deal.

I label the paper "Jenna's Hard Limits"

I will not compromise on these things and if the line is crossed I'm gone. No questions asked.

No anal anything. You may kiss, bite, lick, rub, pat, squeeze, spank or paddle my ass.

No fisting of any kind

No inserting anything into my ass

No genitals clamps or nipple clamps

No bruising my body unless it's love bites or hickies

No mutilation of any kind. This includes cutting, piercing, tattooing and branding.

No scars of any kind

No drugs

No blood- letting of any kind

No worshiping. I am not your God and you are not mine

No stalking

No fire play of any kind, but you may use candle wax

No foreign objects of any kind

No caning or suspension

No beating with belts

No animals, child porn, bugs or incest

I do role play, but will not do rape, death, or health crisis scenarios

No choking of any kind. I don't do neck restraints

No biological substances

No chemicals

No compromising my self-worth or safety

No weapon play

No force feeding me anything

I will not be told who I can and can't talk to, hang out with or have as a friend

I will not be kept from my family and loved ones

No public humiliation of any kind

I will not be degraded or talked down to

I will not be made to feel like I am less of a woman

You will not call me out of my name. I don't answer to bitch, whore or cunt

I will not call you out of your name or accuse you of not being a strong man

I will not risk my life or risk your life for any reason and I will not compromise either one of our well beings. These rules are legal and have been witnessed.

Signed Jenna McKinley

I hand him the Hard Limits and he reads it over carefully and then signs the paper himself.

Dean: "OK. Now that we have that worked out you are officially mine and nobody else's."

Jenna: "Not exactly. What are your Hard Limits? You have to write those out for me."

Dean: "What happens if they've already been covered here?"

Jenna: "Then I guess you should initial next to the ones we agree on and if you have anything to add to it, than feel free."

Dean: "Sounds like a deal."

He basically makes brackets around all my points and initials it.

Dean's added Hard Limits

I agree to all 30 of your points and I will never keep you from your loved ones or family. I also will never compromise you in any way, shape or form. I am here to please you not make you uncomfortable. No public humiliation of any sort from me. Biological substances are not my thing if you sneeze or cum its ok I expect that to happen. If you start your period or something, I expect that to happen too just know that I will not make you have sex if you are not up to it. If you are feeling sick or nauseous please tell me and I will help you get better.

I will not perform acts of gay sex. That's not my thing and I don't expect you to watch it.

I will not ask you to perform any sexual acts you are not comfortable with

I will not share you with any other men or women

Those are my additions to your Hard Limit rules. You've covered anything I don't do. Biologicals, mutilation, fire play, weapons, choking and unnecessary roughness. I am yours and you are mine always.

Signed

Dean Ambrose AKA Jonathan Good

Jenna: "Anything else we need to discuss before we jump into this?"

Dean: "I want to show you the room so you can get a feel for things."


	9. Chapter 9

Jenna: "OK. That's a good idea. I wasn't aware that you had a room."

Dean: "Of course I have a room, beautiful. It's a very special room that only a handful of people have been in. Hell, even Justice isn't allowed in there and she has run of the house. Certain things I don't need her dog hair all over ya know."

He smiles that smirk and I about hold my breath with anticipation. There's a 15 year old girl inside my mind going "Oh my God. Can you believe this is happening to us? Dean Ambrose has an inner Christian Grey. This is awesome." As long as she doesn't squeal in my ear I'm all right. I mean, I expected a tour of his house really. He'd show me the pool or the Jacuzzi or show off how many bedrooms are in this room or how he converted some rooms into game rooms and things like that. I never in a million years expected to be having a serious discussion about hard limits and special rooms he only takes a few people into. Hell, we all know Dean Ambrose gives off a very dominating vibe and that take charge tone he gets to his voice is enough to make anyone submit.

Dean: "Are you familiar with the sub/dom relationship and what it in tales?"

Jenna: "Yes. I am familiar with the literary interpretation. I've never been in a sub/dom relationship. I know dominant people with strong personalities, but not quite like this."

Dean: "Yeah. The books only cover half of what goes on in these rooms. The only way to know this experience is to have it for yourself and I am willing to give you the experience if you are willing to accept it."

Jenna: "I am willing to accept the experience, but what are the rules that go along with this? In the books he had rules she followed and things she had to do in order to be up for the part."

Dean: "If you read it, you should probably do it. You have to be physically up for this and work outs help you get your strength up so your stamina stays up. I am a younger guy and my stamina and strength are higher because I am a pro wrestler. Now, I don't expect you to start taking expert level Cross fit classes and hang from the chandelier right now. If you can do basic yoga, you can handle most of the low level stuff I do in here. The idea is to ease into it and flexibility helps you out in the long run. You personally should take vitamins and do what you need to do keep yourself healthy and keep your immune system up. I can help you with nutrition and getting into shape if you want. I have access to the gym and personal trainers if you want one. It's your choice and you can go as often as you like, but you have to do some kind of gym work. I don't want to wear you out or physically hurt you from doing something you can't handle cuz you're not in the proper physical shape for it. I also don't want you spending the other 300 days I am on the road laid up in the bed because I wore you out and you just don't have the energy or strength to do every- day human stuff you did before Jonathan Good came into your life."

Jenna: "I get that and I am in good physical condition. I actually do have a gym membership and I've taken yoga classes and palates and I got pretty good at the moves. I take vitamins and I take good physical and mental care of myself. My energy level is pretty high for a lady of my age."

Dean: "That's good. Keep doing that and everything will be just fine. There may be some personal non-gym related exercising you may consider to keep her in good shape too."

Jenna: "Her? There's another woman with us?"

I look around and give him that same playful smirk he loves to smile at me. He puts his hand between my legs like I truly belong to him and I haven't even said "yes" yet.

Dean: "This is the only other woman I will ever touch. This belongs to me now. There will be no other men touching this. There will be no fucking other men and I'm refusing to share you with anyone else. Are we clear?"

Jenna: "Crystal. Just as long as you know that goes for you too. No fucking other women and no touching other women. I refuse to share you either. If this is yours then that is mine."

I grab him with everything that I am and he sucks in his breath at the force behind my grab. He looked half surprised that I would have that much strength in my hands.

Dean: "You and I are going to get along just fine, Jenna. Now, behind these doors there are no TVs, no computers, no cellphones and no windows or doors other than the entrance. There is no going back once you cross the threshold and the door is locked behind you. You are all mine in here and I am free to do whatever I want with you as long as it doesn't cross your limits and answering my control with control of your own goes out the window too. It's my room and my rules and you follow every one of them or there are consequences. The only acceptable response once you cross that threshold is "Yes sir. Anything you want or say." The free will stays at the front room. Now, I will give you bathroom breaks if you need them. Again, this is about fun and not torture. If something is too tight or uncomfortable, you are allowed to tell me. If anything feels less the pleasurable to you, you can drop the safe word and I am off of it."

Jenna: "OK. I've come up with "popcorn". There's no reason I should say "popcorn" in there unless I am compromised."

Dean: "Popcorn it is. I will listen for "popcorn". Are you ready for me to bare my soul to you?"

Jenna: "Wow. Bare your soul huh."

Dean: "All outside rules don't apply in here. We aren't the older man and the younger woman. We're just wildly fucking and exploring the possibilities."

Jenna: "When you say it like that it sounds beautiful. I've already chosen to be yours."

Dean: "No final answers yet. I will leave the door open while I am giving you the tour because you still may freak out and bolt for the front door thinking I am a psycho lunatic who needs to be put in a hospital rather than the fun one you love."

He takes out a single key on a black leather cord and unlocks the door and my eyes about bug out of my head at some of the crazy looking contraptions in his red room. It's not even red. It's just normal like any other room in the house except for the stuff in it of course.

Jenna: "Holy shit. What the hell is half of this stuff?"

Dean: "Well, you won't be interested in the left side of the room. All those chains and different little things hanging from the ceiling have to do with suspension and you say you won't do body suspension."

Jenna: "People hang from that stuff on purpose and fuck?"

Dean: "Like monkeys in the jungle."


	10. Chapter 10

Jenna: "Holy shit."

Dean: "You're probably going to say that a lot and those things that look like giant letter X's? Are also things people fuck tied up to just so you know?"

Jenna: "Wow. You're right. That "Holy shit" answer doesn't really go away."

Dean: "Now, the right side of the room, you will be interested in since you brought up spanking your ass."

He gestures to the wall full of floggers and different sized paddles. There is also a very awkward looking foot stool that is slightly too tall for feet, but perfect for bending over and supporting your body on.

Dean: "And if you're a really good girl you end up over here."

He gestures to a rather naked looking four poster bed with a night stand on one side and a tall metal chest on the other.

Jenna: "Damn, that is a big tool chest."

Dean: "I assure you there are no hammers, nails or screw drivers in there or screws."

Jenna: "I didn't think so. So, what is in the big metal chest? I imagine traditional stuff is in the night stand."

Dean: "Define "Traditional stuff".

Jenna: "Well, condoms lube, and creams you rub on each other, stuff you put in your mouth for different sensations or on your dick to give the woman different sensations, rings, vibrators, things like that."

Dean: "Yes. That would be the traditional side then. Do French ticklers count as traditional?"

Jenna: "Eh it depends. I consider it traditional, but you wouldn't find it at Walgreens in the contraceptive department. Basically if you have to go to a sex shop to purchase it, it's kink."

Dean: "The metal box is kink on four different levels then. The top being the beginner's level, middle being intermediate and the bottom being advanced and expert."

Jenna: "Advanced and expert looks huge from the size of the drawers."

Dean: "Yeah. I'd say a lot of the stuff in there is huge bigger than average, but not painful like I said it's for experts."

Jenna: "That is one loose woman or flexible man."

Dean: "You'd be surprised."

Jenna: "Somehow, I don't think you could surprise me anymore then you already have, Jon."

Dean: "Well, I'm hoping it's been a pleasant surprise and that you've had your curiosity peaked a bit tonight."

Jenna: "Oh my curiosity is beyond peaked."

He had no idea the size of the whirlwind going around inside of my head. I had one side saying "You need to leave right now. This is not a situation that could end well." I had the other side saying "This is the stuff kinky sex fantasies were made of. There's not one element missing." Back to the good side, "This man is an obvious control freak. He wants to control you and manipulate you to bend to his whims." The other side, "Bending to his whim couldn't hurt. It might turn out to be fun." Good side: "Did you not hear the part where he said he wasn't going to share you with anyone? That means every time you are alone with someone with a penis he's going to act like the jealous crazy boyfriend. Your boss is a man. You have multiple male friends." My other side sticks her tongue out and makes an "Eh whatever" face at the voice of reason. Good side: "This is going to bite you square in the ass." Other side: "I want him to bite me square on my ass and my tits and my neck and my….." Other side: "Hey, Hey, easy does it there Miss X rated queen. Do you know anything about his family? His others he's had before you? How many were there before you? How many currently?

Jenna: "Now it's my turn to ask you some personal questions. Are you ready?"

Dean: "I'm an open book."

Jenna: "How many other subs have there been?"

Dean: "Do you seriously want a head count? Just know there are no current ones other than you should you chose to accept."

Jenna: "In other words you have no idea."

Dean: "It's a low ball number."

Jenna: "Over 20?"

Dean: "No Its right at 20 if I had to guess. I'm not exactly keep a score board of my players."


End file.
